


Jealousy isn’t a Good Color on You

by NovelNirvana



Category: Astoria bashing - Fandom, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter - Fandom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Fandom, Ron bashing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelNirvana/pseuds/NovelNirvana
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had his eye on his co-worker Hermione Granger for quite a while..but she’s married to Ron Weasley. And Draco is married to Astoria Greengrass. His jealousy of Ron and Hermione will end his relationship with his awful wife..but it seems the girl he wants isn’t so willing to put her marriage in jeaporapdy...even for love. How far will he go to get her?





	Jealousy isn’t a Good Color on You

Ok so this is my first ever fanfic and is probably going to be a multi chapter story, and it’s just full of jealous Draco and of course results in Dramione!!! Please enjoy and let me know how you liked it!! 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling 

 

Chapter 1

The blonde haired woman watched carefully as her husband talked with a curly haired lady who was dressed in a stunning midnight blue gown that pooled in elegant waves at her petite, silver sandaled feet. The blonde looked down at her own designer dress and expensive heels and could not help but feel a certain sense of superiority, as she often did. This lady, however, seemed to be glowing tonight. Her slim hands held a glass of champagne, raising it to her pink lips and taking pert sips. She smiled serenely, and laughed at something the blonde man in front of her had just said. The blondie frowned and her eyes flicked to her husband. He stood straight and proud, but his posture seemed welcoming and familiar with this woman. He was smiling broadly down at her, and he had his rapt attention focused on the curly brunette in front of him. Astoria did not miss how his eyes raked heatedly down her slender form, a way he never looked at her or any woman, despite her enviable body. She noticed too, that he seemed almost nervous in her presence. He fidgeted slightly, and ran his hand through his perfect blonde hair multiple times. This was shocking, as Draco Malfoy was usually extremely well composed. She caught the way his body leaned towards her, and how he seemed reluctant to let her go when another man cut in and asked to dance with her. 

The man who intervened had flaming red hair and was classically handsome. No where near her husband, of course, but the redhead was certainly a looker. The brown haired woman had thrown her arms around him in glee, obviously quite close with him. Astoria frowned deeply when she saw her husband’s well defined jaw clench tightly, and his hand ball into a fist momentarily before averting his gaze and clearing his throat. She saw as she introduced the two men, and the ginger sent him a cold glare before leading the petite lady to the dance floor. Her moves were purely feminine, and she was admittedly a good dancer. The man twirled her twice before dipping her, and she clutched the top of her strapless dress and laughed. Astoria bristled when she saw her husband’s silver eyes follow the couple on the dance floor, glued to the woman in the redhead’s muscular arms. He worked his jaw and sneered silently when the man leaned down and whispered something in her ear. 

Astoria observed them for a while before the brunette woman left her partner to go to the refreshments table. Astoria narrowed her eyes as her husband followed immediately, gently touching her arm when he reached her. The lady gave him a dazzling smile and the were quickly engaged in conversation. When the redhead returned, Astoria saw Draco shake his head and frown. The ginger glared and snaked a possessive arm around the woman’s trim waist. Astoria caught how Draco’s eyes snapped to his arm resting on her hip, and he grimaced before glaring at the woman, spitting out an obviously rude comment and stalking off. Alarmed that a woman could have her husband this flustered and bothered, she followed him out into the balcony faithfully. 

“Love,” she purred softly, “whatever is the matter? Enjoy the night, this is a gala in my honor, of course.” 

The man spared her a spiteful glance and sighed. “I know, I know. It’s nothing, just not feeling too well,” he replied roughly. His eyes distractedly followed the woman and her companion inside the ballroom, where they danced beautifully. 

“Who is she?” Astoria asked viciously, her own eyes trained on the handsome couple. Her husband cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” he protested. Astoria sneered up at him. 

“I know that you do know,” she hissed. “And I’ll have you know that I don’t like it, not at all. So tell me, who is she?” Draco glared hatefully at her and looked away. 

“It doesn’t matter. She’s married, and she’s in love with her sorry excuse of a husband,” he spat. “And plus I’m..I’m married to you.” Astoria scoffed at the sorrowful tone his voice had adapted when he said that to her. She was beautiful, she was respected, she was rich. She could not allow his actions to disregard her own dignity. 

Scowling, she spewed, “Yes well it is obvious that this..woman,” she said hatefully, “has your utmost attention and I will not tolerate it. I won’t have you tarnishing my reputation this way. I am a beautiful, well respected witch who-“ 

Draco laughed humorlessly, cutting her off. “That’s all it ever is with you,” he said shaking his head for the millionth time that night. “It’s always about looks and money and what everyone else thinks of you. I can’t believe my father talked me into marrying you. I’m not in love with you, you annoy me constantly and nothing about you is interesting!” He cried out, throwing his hands in the air. “I’m done with this farce of a marriage. I’m done with you and your bickering.” With that he turned on his heel and strode away from her, disappearing in the maze of hallways in the manor. Astoria stood frozen there for some time, shocked and furious. How dare he say those things to her? She was the perfect wife, how could he not love her when she loved him? She stood there embarrassingly for ten minutes before heading off to find her husband. She heard heated voices after rounding a corner, so she sped up until she could see Draco and the lady from the dance floor in a heated discussion. Hiding from their view, she listened closely. 

“I can’t do this, Draco I’ve told you already! I’m your co worker, and it’s just so unprofessional,” the woman was saying, her voice firm but feminine. 

“I’ve had enough, Hermione,” Draco’s deep voice responded. Ah, so Hermione is her name, thought Astoria. She had not even recognized the famed war heroine with her newly achieved beauty. “Leave that sod,” her husband begged. “Leave him. I can’t see you with him anymore. I’ll kill him if I have to, just leave him and be with me. Please Granger, I’m done fighting you about this. Face it, we belong with each other,” he hissed bluntly. 

“It’s Weasley, not Granger,” Hermione spat. “I’m married to Ron. And you’re married to Astoria! She’s beautiful, Malfoy, and she gives you the world. I could never do that. And my heart belongs to Ron,” she said. To Astoria, the last line sounded hesitant and strained. Apparently Draco picked up on it too. 

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me you love him more than anyone, Granger. Tell me that everything we did together meant nothing to you, and I will accept that you can’t be mine. Until you do, I won’t give up.” Draco stared penetratingly into her own defiant orbs. 

“I love Ron,” she squeaked out. “We’re married and he’d never forgive me if I..” she trailed off, biting her lip. “Look, whatever is between us has to stop. We couldn’t be together and we both know it so let’s just say goodbye tonight,” she whispered sadly. “I’ll see you at work.” Astoria panicked when she heard light footsteps coming towards her but they stopped abruptly as Draco pulled her back. 

“Don’t do this, Granger. I’m in love with you, Hermione. You don’t know how it feels to watch you prance around with that moron,” he grumbled. “You might love him, but you know you love me more. He is a better man than me, and I hate him for it. But you belong with me and only me. You know it, I know it, hell even he knows it. Come on Granger. Let it be us. Please.” Draco pleaded her with his eyes, coaxing her with a smile. Hermione grimaced and looked down at her feet, tugging at her dress. She opened her mouth once, but closed it abruptly.

“No, Draco,” she whispered sadly. “I couldn’t do that to Ron. I’m..I’m happy with him,” she managed to choke out. She turned around and sped down the hall back towards the ballroom and Astoria revealed herself from the shadows, rounding on her husband.   
“Draco,” she hissed bitingly. His cold grey eyes further fed her anger, and she sneered. “Begging a filthy little Mudblood like her to be with you, and then being rejected. How do you feel? Have you finally realized how lucky you are to have a wife like me? Who loves you? Who cares for you?” Astoria glared at him with contempt when he defended the woman he desired. 

“Do not speak of her that way,” he spat. “She is a million times the woman you are, and I already told you that our marriage is over. I’m filing for divorce.” Astoria felt as if she’d been hit by a brick. Her blue eyes followed his figure as he followed in Hermione’s footsteps back towards the ballroom. Outraged, Astoria copied him and walked briskly to the music filled room. In the midst of so many people, she easily snuck to her husband’s side. 

“But she didn’t choose you,” she hissed viciously. “She chose her husband, Weasley, over you, Draco. And you should value your wife more than some tramp you met.” Astoria flipped her hair regally, awaiting his response. 

“You will no longer be my wife in less than a month’s time. I value you about as much as horse manure, and even that’s pushing it.”

Astoria gasped in outrage and sneered. “I do not agree to this, Draco. Your father will be less than pleased, and your mother will be mortified that you would divorce me. It is such a disgrace. What would people think? You are lucky that I am willing to forgive you so easily. Don’t waste my forgiveness.” 

Draco rolled his silver orbs. “Whatever, Astoria. I promise you that you will no longer be Astoria Malfoy be the end of next month, and that is only because divorce is a long process that I can not wait to be done with.” With that spiteful comment, he stalked off to a familiar head of sleek black hair, leaving a fuming Astoria behind. 

“Blaise,” Draco greeted his charismatic best friend. 

“Draco, just the wizard I was looking for! Merlin’s beard, Granger’s smokin’ tonight. No wonder she’s got your knickers in a twist.” He winked jokingly and took a gulp of the wine in his glass. 

“Shut up, Zabini. Keep your eyes on your own wife. Besides, it’s not like we are together. She’s here with her dear husband,” Draco spat. “Weasley.”

“Ah, is that jealousy I see?” Blaise asked nosily. “Let me tell you, not a good color on you Draco. You should tell her how you feel. You know she wouldn’t cheat on her husband. She’s too loyal, stupid Gryffindor. Don’t really know what she sees in that idiot, but you should give it a shot, mate.”

“I did tell her how I feel, you idiot!” Draco hissed quietly. “I told the witch I loved her! I told her I loved her Blaise! And she said she couldn’t hurt Weasley! She won’t leave him for me, and I need her, Blaise. I need to be with her. Everything about Astoria and every other woman irks me because it’s not her. Help me, Blaise,” he begged desperately. “I don’t know what to do.”  
Blaise gaped at his blonde best friend and grimaced. He’d never seen him so desperate before.

“Alright Malfoy, calm down, yeah? She’s got to be blind not to see what she’s missing with a bloke like you! Maybe it’s time you move on, I mean your both married, man...” he trailed off at the incredulous look on his albino haired friend’s face.

“I can’t move on from her, Blaise! I’ve tried!” Hey tugged roughly at his platinum hair. Blaise grimaced and looked out on the dance floor, where Hermione swayed in her husband’s arms rhythmically. He sighed and was about to tell his best friend that he had to quite pining over her when he caught the brunette glancing quickly at the depressed blonde slouching in his seat. Blaise’s eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back and forth between them, noticing their brief amounts eye contact before Hermione turned away her head. Perhaps something could be done after all. 

As the night came to a close, Draco watched the love of his life shrug on her coat and smile up at her red headed friend turned lover. The blonde leaned against a pillar and sulked as her soft voice reached his ears. 

“Thank you for this, Ron,” she smiled happily. “Tonight was extremely enjoyable with you.” 

Draco sneered as the redhead swooped down and kissed her, enveloping her in his embrace. Ron whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, and then he pulled back. “I’ve just got to pick up something from work, I’ll be right back. Wait here for me, Hermione.” The crack of disapparation pierced the air as he made her way towards the woman. 

“Hermione,” He said, stopping two feet behind her. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled when she turned around. Her amber eyes scanned the ballroom before looking into his own gray orbs. 

“Draco,” she mimicked. “I believe that I made it clear that we are strictly co workers. Is there something you needed? Work related, of course?” She asked coldly. Draco winced.

“Don’t do this, Granger. I see you looking at me too and I know you want this like I do.” 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, my dear?” Cut in a chilly voice. Draco tuned to glare at his soon to be ex-wife. 

“Leave us, Astoria. I’ll be home soon, you can go ahead.” He replied robotically and turned back to the brunette in front of him. But Astoria refused to take the hint and looped her thin arm through his, tugging him harshly to the side. 

“Quit it with that slag, Draco. You are still my husband, and you always will be. Over my dead body will we get a divorce. And she is married, don’t you forget. To the captain of the Chudley Cannons no less. He’s rather..charming..if I do say so myself. Why would she choose you over him?” 

“Whatever, Astoria. Leave me, I have business to attend to.” With that he turned and apparated to his Auror office, throwing himself on his chair and swiveling around it aimlessly. He could still hear the loud music coming from the gala being held downstairs. He sighed and opened a case file, ready to spend the night reading though case after case in hopes of not dying of boredom. There was no way he was going to the manor tonight. Astoria was annoying the shit out of him and he’d had enough of her. He was about to start reading when a sharp giggle punctured dim melody of the music that reached his office. Frowning, he stood up and made his way outside his office door. He looked through the hallway to and caught a glimpse of red hair rounding the corner. Suspicious, he silently opened the door to his office and stepped out. He followed the giggling noises that had now turned into moans. Furious that someone would be making out in the Auror department, where he worked, he stomped towards the room where the noises came from and yanked the door open. When his eyes landed on a red headed man about his height, also known as Ron Weasley, kissing some blonde tramp, his jaw dropped. Weasley was cheating on Granger! Anger suddenly flooded his vision and he gritted his teeth as he yanked back a fist, wand forgotten, and punched him square in the jaw. The red head yelped and fell to the floor clutching his now bleeding face. 

“You piece of filth,” Draco snarled as he glared down at him. “You cheated on Hermione with this tramp? Dear Merlin Weasley even I didn’t think you were that dim. I suppose I was wrong, your stupidity amazes me. I can only imagine the horrors that Granger will inflict on you once she finds out,” he smirked. Weasley looked horrified at the possibility of his wife finding out about his infidelity. 

“Hermione won’t find out about this,” he managed to spit out. “You wouldn’t Malfoy, or I’ll ruin you!” 

“And how will you manage that, Weasel? Tsk tsk tsk, I believe a divorce is in your very near future,” Draco spat back. “And I’m going to go tell Granger myself!”

 

Ok so that’s Chapter 1!!! I hope you guys liked it, please feel free to let me know how it was! It’s my first one and I really would love to improve and add any ideas you guys would like me to include in this story! Chapter 2 will be up soon:)


End file.
